Heta x Nyo
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: Hetalia and Nyotalia come together in four drabbles of M/M, F/F, M/F, and M/F! 1st Installment: America x Canada


Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

_i._

_America x Canada_

* * *

"A-Alfred, what are you doing?!"

Canada almost tumbled off the couch from surprise when America was suddenly touching his side, grabbing his large red hoodie and pulling it up.

"You're always wearing this," America pouted impatiently, not even flinching when Canada struggled as soon as he crawled on top of him, "I just wanted to see if you ever wear a shirt underneath it."

"Of course I do!" Canada said with exasperation, wincing when America's knee dug into his stomach, "Get off, Alfred!" He shoved his hand in America's face, trying to push the invasive nation away.

"You don't need to be shy, Mattiekins~!" America snickered, smiling victoriously when he managed to get Canada's hoodie up past his stomach, revealing pale skin and a hint of a nipple, "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"I'm not in the mood," Canada huffed, his own knee coming up sharply and hitting America in the side, "There, look what you made me do!" He said childishly when his brother finally released his hoodie and groaned in exaggerated pain.

"You don't gotta take your anger out on me just cuz of the hockey lockout," America muttered, though he smiled a moment later and lazily flopped down on Canada, causing him to wheeze at the sudden heavy weight, "Love ya, Mattie~!" He knew that Canada only showed this side to him and him alone.

Canada looked away, cheeks flushing red hot against his will, but the corners of his lips twitched upwards.

"Love you too, Alfred."

* * *

_ii._

_Fem!America x Fem!Canada_

* * *

"It's already sooooo cold!"

Canada glanced up as America complained loudly and she looked out the window to what America was pointing towards, "It _is _November," Canada stated softly, though America pouted and sat back down on the couch, "You can't really expect any less in my house."

"But it just snowed!" America exclaimed with a sullen look, "We're gonna be stuck in the house for days! It's way too cold to go outside now!"

Canada gave America a comforting smile, silently disagreeing with her sister nation, but didn't bother to voice it out loud, "Here, Emily, have some hot cocoa." She offered, placing a steaming mug of the chocolate drink on the small coffee table.

"Aww, you're the best, Maddie~!" America grinned, swiftly forgetting about the poor weather outside as she reached for her hot chocolate, "You even put whipped cream in it!"

"You might want to be caref–" Canada began to warn, wincing the moment America's tongue swept out to lick the drink, only to let out a small pained cry a second later, "It's hot..." She finished with a sigh.

"Oww, owwie – I burnt my tongue!" America whimpered, sticking out her tongue in hopes that the air would help relieve the pain, "Maddie, it huuuuurts!"

"Well, it is called hot cocoa for a reason," Canada pointed out, feeling a bit bad for her comment when America looked at her with watery blue eyes, "I'll go grab you an ice cube."

"Wait, Maddie!" America grabbed Canada's arm before she could leave the living room and pulled her forcibly down to the couch, "I don't need an ice cube..."

"Emily, w-what are you doing?!" Canada stammered, blushing pink when America settled on top of her, "T-this isn't going to help!"

"You can make it all better, Maddie," America drawled with half-lidded eyes, "All you need to do is suck on my tongue~!" She giggled at Canada's wide-eyed expression.

"T-that's not going to help at all!"

* * *

_iii._

_America x Fem!Canada_

* * *

"You were quite distracted during the meeting today, Alfred."

America blinked, glancing over at Canada as she sat on the bed of their shared hotel room and his eyes couldn't help but to dart down to her legs, which just so happened to be revealed by the large hockey jersey she usually wore to bed, "That wasn't my fault."

Canada eyed him as he made himself comfy on his own bed, not sure whether to be happy or annoyed that England had made sure to rent them a room with separate beds, "You didn't even talk bad about Arthur this time around."

"You were sitting right there, Madds," America ran a hand through his hair, "Dunno how I could've been talking about Iggy with you _right there_."

Canada furrowed her brows, "That isn't unusual," She said with a slightly confused look, "I always sit beside you in meetings." She tugged the red ribbons out of her hair and allowed her long blonde locks to cascade down her back.

America stared at the sexy picture she was unknowingly making for him, "You didn't notice _anything _that wasn't normal?" He asked in a strained tone that caught her attention.

"Other than I finally realised that Bettman should be fired," Canada muttered vindictively, "No, everything seemed normal," She gave America a look, "Is everything okay, Alfred?" She asked in concern.

"Your top buttons were undone today at the meeting!" America finally said, much to her surprise, "I was too busy staring at your cleavage to get anything done!" He admitted.

"W-what?" Canada flushed, wrapping her arms around her ample chest in an unconscious response, "B-but if you noticed, that means France noticed too..." She whimpered, and she was sure the Frenchman probably took discreet pictures of her.

They'd probably end up as his cell phone background image or something equally disturbing...

"C'mere, and I'll make you forget all about it, Babe," America said in a (failed) suave voice and she looked at him wide-eyed and the flush only deepened, "I've been thinking about this all day."

"...Just go to bed, Alfred..."

* * *

_iv._

_Fem!America x Canada_

* * *

"Do you think this shirt is too revealing?"

Canada immediately glanced away, feeling his face turn warm when America unsubtly adjusted her large breasts in the crop top she had just thrown on, "It is... kind of," He answered so quietly that she had a hard time hearing him, "Are you... are you even wearing a bra under that?"

"Nope," America grinned at his clear embarrassment, "It'll be too uncomfy! Besides, it's nice to let the girls loose once in a while!" She burst out laughing as Canada could only bury his head in his hands, "Aww, you're so cute, Mattie!"

"Are you really going out in that?" Canada asked, a bit thankful that her green skirt was long enough to actually cover her rear if she bent down this time.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" America asked, throwing on her trademark brown bomber jacket, "Don't tell me you're about to go all Iggy on me!"

"You don't need to show off that much skin," Canada mumbled, throwing on his red hoodie, "Y-you're... already beautiful enough as you are, Emily."

America stared for a moment with wide blinking eyes before she threw herself at the unsuspecting nation and gave him a back-cracking hug, "Mattie, I looove you so much!" She easily picked up Canada without even noticing as he desperately gasped for air, "Mmmkay, I'll go change into something else, just for you!"

"G-great!" Canada wheezed, sucking in sweet oxygen as America finally put him down and skipped to the other room to find a different outfit. However, just before she left the room, she turned around and winked, causing him to almost faint with her next words while she groped her own chest.

"And these girls are only for you, Mattie!"

* * *

Next Installment: FrUK


End file.
